De sentiment en sentiment
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: Un petit OS sur le couple Thiam [ATTENTION SPOIL SAISON 6]
1. Chapter 1

_Un petit OS sur mon nouveau ship favoris :D_  
 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_  
 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Le premier sentiment qu'il avait ressentit envers Theo était de la curiosité, ce garçon qui revenait après des années d'absence à Beacon Hills et Scott était heureux de le revoir, cependant Stiles lui restait très méfiant. Alors quoi de mieux que de suivre l'hyperactif avide de réponse afin d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux revenant.

On peut dire que son idée de rester auprès de Stiles lui avait permit permit d'arriver au second sentiment, l'anxiété. Plus il en apprenait sur lui, il plus savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était parfait, trop parfait pour être honnête. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer sans pour autant réussir à savoir quoi, et le seul à être d'accords avec lui est Stiles, tout les autres tombe sur le charme du mystérieux Jackson Whittemore.

Son troisième sentiment fut la haine, Theo avait enfin montré son vraie visage, un manipulateur narcissique qui rêve que de pouvoir. Il avait endoctriné la fille dont il était amoureux avant que celle-ci meurt dans ses bras, il avait fait en sorte que Scott et Stiles s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, il avait fait en sorte que lui et Scott se batte afin de tuer l'alpha. Donc oui il éprouvait une haine immense envers cet être infâme qu'était Theo Raeken.

Suite à la disparition de Theo dans les abysses vient le manque, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subit par la faute de Theo ce dernier lui manquait. Il pensait continuellement à lui, cependant lorsque c'est le visage de la chimère disparut qui apparut dans sa mémoire alors qu'il embrassait Hayden tout s'effondra. Pourquoi ce monstre était continuellement dans sa tête? Pourquoi il lui manquait tant?

Puis les ghost riders étaient apparut et avec eux de nombreuses disparitions dont celle de Stiles. Il avait chercher un moyen de sauver son ami et les habitants de Beacon Hills disparus, mais la seule personne qui lui venait en tête était Theo, encore et toujours Theo, plus il y pensait plus il essayait de se persuader que son aide ne serait pas de refus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise que oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Theo Reaken était revenue, enfin, mais pourquoi il se souvenait de Stiles? Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de Stiles alors que tout le monde l'avait oublié? Seul une personne proche, tel que une sœur, un fils ou un compagnon, peut se souvenir d'une personne disparut, alors pourquoi il se souvient de lui? Cette fois-ci c'est un sentiment de jalousie qui l'étreint, il aurait tellement aimé que Theo le regarde lui, lui qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de l'enfer!

Les heures passaient et il ne pouvait que cacher ses sentiments dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, chose compliqué quand sa petite amie est auprès de lui, d'ailleurs celle-ci devait se douter de quelque chose, sa réaction quand Theo se trouvait près de lui était disproportionné, comme si elle éprouvait de la jalousie envers celui qui l'avait entraîné dans ce monde surnaturel.

Puis tout bascula, Corey fut enlevé par le professeur Douglas, suivit de Mason et Hayden, ainsi que tout les habitants de Beacon Hills, les laissant seul avec Scott, Lydia, le shérif et Malia. Liam s'en voulait, il était tellement obnubilé par Theo qu'il n'avait pas été assez sur ces gardes, ce fut la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de s'éloigner de lui, mais les événements avait voulue qu'il se retrouve tout les deux ensemble afin d'éloigner les ghost riders de Scott, Lydia et Malia. Même à ce moment là il tentait de se focaliser sur la mission et non sur le jeune homme qui était auprès de lui, alors il avait sortit ses mots blessant, mots qu'il ne pensait absolument pas.

Et finalement Liam réussit à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment inconnue jusque là, l'amour. L'amour fut la seule réponse qui lui vient en tête lorsque Theo se sacrifia pour le sauver lui. Un amour auquel personne n'aurait pus penser mais qui était pourtant bien là, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête sauver Theo et peut importe ce que penserons les autres il lui avouerait ses sentiments même si il devait recevoir une réponse négatif, un rejet pur et simple, il avait besoin de tout lui dire, mais surtout de le savoir saint et sauf.

* * *

 _Et voilà :)_  
 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous aimez ce ship ?_  
 _Une suite est prévu, je la posterais Vendredi au plus tard, tout dépendra du moment où je pourrais regarder le dernier épisode de la saison 6 :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite d'on j'avais parlé dans le précédent chapitre, pour des raisons personnel je n'ai pas pus le poster avant et je m'en excuse.  
J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

Liam devenait de plus en plus démuni, il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait aucun moyen de retrouver celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il avait fouillé tout Beacon Hills mais rien, aucun ghost riders en vue alors que le temps défilait dangereusement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Theo alors il devait faire vite.

En recherchant ardemment les cavaliers il tomba sur Scott, les deux garçons c'était mis à suivre le même chemin, l'alpha avait bien compris que son bêta lui cachait quelque chose mais il lui laissait le temps d'en parler lui même. Le duo se retrouva, de nouveau pour Liam, à l'hôpital et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Leur professeur était lui aussi présent et comptait bien se débarrasser de ses élèves, ce fut à ce moment là que Stiles débarqua d'une façon … Stilinskesque … Et malgré le fait qu'il soit heureux de revoir son ami vivant il ne put empêcher la jalousie de faire son apparition. Pourquoi lui était revenue alors que Theo était toujours là bas !

Après avoir réussit à échapper à leur professeur maléfique les trois garçons c'étaient précipité à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de sauver tout le monde Liam découvrit des traces de sabot accompagné d'une légère lumière verte, il les avait enfin trouvé, il pourrait enfin le retrouver. Le benjamin du trio se précipita à la suite des traces tout en annonçant aux deux autres qu'il avait un plan, il était tellement impatient de le revoir qu'il courut le plus vite possible.

Un cheval, seul, se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à monter dessus et le rejoindre, cependant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur la monture un cavalier arriva par derrière et l'attrapa au niveau du coup. Liam se débattit du mieux qu'il put mais le cavalier fantôme était bien trop fort pour lui. Alors qu'il commençait à faiblir un inconnu débarqua et fit voler l'agresseur au loin afin de sauver le jeune bêta, Liam dernier se retourna et se crut en plein rêve … Theo était là, face à lui … Celui-ci se précipita vers le ghost rider et commença à le combattre tandis que Liam était resté figé devant à la scène. Un sentiment de joie l'envahit de part chaque pores de sa peau , il était saint et sauf et face lui, que demander de mieux ?

Une fois le cavalier neutralisé Theo reporta son intention sur le second loup-garou afin de lui demander si son plan était de monter ce fichu cheval afin de rejoindre l'univers parallèle alors qu'il c'était sacrifier pour que justement il n'ai pas à si rendre. Il avait tendue la perche, Liam n'avait qu'à profiter de la situation et tout dévoiler, cependant les mots refusèrent de sortir et il resta muet devant le regard curieux du brun aux yeux vert. Le plus jeune ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'était pourtant simple non ? Il avait pourtant été clair avec lui même, peu importe ce que dirait les gens il lui avouerait tout, alors pourquoi ses trois putains de mots ne sortait pas de sa bouche !  
L'intensité du regard que lui renvoyait Theo était tellement forte qu'il se mit à fuir l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux et sauta par dessus le balcon afin de monter sur cheval se situant quelques mètres plus bas, tout en haïssant cette peur qui le ronge depuis qu'il l'a revue. Mais voilà en faisant demi tour pour sauter par dessus le balcon il ne vit pas le regard triste et perdu de Theo, ce serait-il trompé sur les sentiments que portait Liam à son égard ?

Le trajet entre les deux univers ne dura que quelques secondes, il arriva directement auprès de son meilleur ami et de celle qu'il avait jadis aimé . Cette dernière c'était, pour le coup, précipité vers le nouvel arrivant et l'embrassa avec fougue, tellement heureuse de le revoir. Mais elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, Liam ne répondait pas à son baisé, il semblait même ne rien ressentir du tout, comme si il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Pourtant ils étaient ensemble, alors que lui arrivait-il ? Était-ce la faute de cette chimère qui n'aurait jamais dû refaire surface ?  
Liam, quand à lui, se sentait mal. Effectivement il n'avait rien ressentit quand Hayden l'avait embrassé, ce baiser lui avait parut si fade alors que par le passé il aurait tout fait pour l'embrasser encore et toujours. Mais cet instant lui fut bénéfique pour au moins une chose, c'est qu'il devait arrêter de ce voiler la face et de prendre peur au moindre petit problème de cœur, autrement il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir et malgré le fait qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Hayden, elle restait une personne importante pour lui. Liam la recula en s'excusant, prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le trio se mit à rechercher un moyen de trouver le petit ami de Mason ainsi que de sauver les habitants de Beacon Hills. Maintenant qu'il était sur place autant tout régler d'un coup.

Tout était terminé, ils avaient battu leur ancien professeur et les ghost riders c'était retiré, la vie avait reprit son court dans cette petite ville pas aussi paisible qu'on pouvait le penser. Reprit son court ? Pas totalement, dés que cette histoire fut réglé Liam avait décidé de tout mettre au point avec Hayden en lui avouant qu'il était tombé amoureux de la chimère, raison pour laquelle il lui annonça qu'il rompait avec elle. Chose qu'elle refusa au départ mais qu'elle fut bien obligé d'accepter au fil des jours. Une fois qu'il avait rompu avec elle, Liam était partit voir Mason chez lui afin de lui demander des conseils sur comment aborder Theo, seulement il n'avait pas pensé au faite que ce dernier voudrait rattraper tout le temps où il avait été éloigné de son petit ami, ce fut donc devant la scène d'un Mason et un Corey totalement nue et en pleine action qu'il débarqua.  
Alors qu'il reprenait la direction de sa maison, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait, il tenta de penser à autre chose et essaya de voir qu'elle personne pourrait lui être de bon conseil, Liam était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas une présence qui le suivait depuis maintenant dix minutes. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se fit alpaguer dans une petite ruelle qu'il se reconnecta à la réalité, et ce fut face à un Theo en colère qu'il se retrouva.  
Ne connaissant pas la raison de sa colère Liam tenta de se dégager, la distance entre eux deux étant bien trop courte pour son état mental. Mais voilà il avait oublié un petit détail, Theo était lui aussi un loup-garou, ce qui fait que lui aussi était capable de sentir ses émotions, ce qui fait que son trouble ne lui avait pas échappé . Theo décida de vérifier par lui même si ses soupçons était réel et que Liam était bien attiré par lui. Plus la chimère rapprochait son visage du louveteau, leur corps étant déjà collé l'un à l'autre, plus il pouvait sentir l'excitation, le désir, mais aussi la crainte qui émanait de Liam. C'était là qu'il avait compris, Liam était sérieux par rapport à lui alors c'était maintenant à lui de prouver au plus jeune que ses sentiments étaient partagé et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Un « Je t'aime » fut murmuré par Theo avant que celui-ci n'embrasse le plus jeune qui murmura la même phrase entre deux baisés.  
Maintenant qu'il se trouvait des ses bras Liam ne se préoccupa plus des « on dit » et décida de vivre pleinement son amour.

.FIN.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ?  
J'ai déjà de nouvelle idée pour ce ship, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais les écrire mais elles sont prévue.  
En attendant j'ai deux Stackson en cours pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse :)

A bientôt ^^


End file.
